


love is sudden

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Gen, seek help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	love is sudden

y’all down bad huh


End file.
